


Dance 2night

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve has horrible taste in music, Steve tries to seduce Danny with madonna, danny is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Steve has horrible taste in music, but when he tries to seduce Danny with Madonna, all Danny can do is laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance 2night

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask why i own Madonna songs. it was a one time obsession last year xD it made me think of Steve and Danny's "sexy eyes" incident tho...

Steve is known for his horrible taste in music, but this, this is something Danny never saw coming.

It all started when they came home from work. It'd been one of those days were it was just paperwork. So Steve had the energy of 10 year old with ADHD.  
Steve put his iPhone in the dock and selected a song. 

"Steven," Danny began. "Please. Not Madonna. Not now, not ever."

Steve smirked at him, and stalked his way over to Danny, singing along to "Dance 2night".

"Let's dance tonight, let's dance tonight," Steve and the music sang. 

Steve chased Danny all around the kitchen singing this song. He eventually got Danny cornered by the fridge and stove.

"Steven," Danny said, slightly breathlessly. "Are you trying to seduce me with this horrible music?"

Steve smirked at him again, his eyes sparkled.

"Do it, Do it, let me turn you on," Steve purred, Madonna singing in the background.  
   
Danny swallowed, "You gotta changed the music first babe."

Steve laughed and pulled Danny into a kiss.


End file.
